Brother, Brother! -- Bankotsu X Jakotsu
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Bankotsu X Jakotsu. Yaoi. Hardcore. One-shot. Reader descretion is advised.


"This place is really big." Bankotsu stated, leaning his head back to look at the place. Banryu rested on his shoulder and as he tilted back, the tip of the great halberd touched the ground. Blood dripped from his clothes and Banryu, staining the ground around him red.

"Considering the size of it, there weren't many guards." Renkotsu stated, shifting his foot roughly to move a blood-caked helmet that had rolled next to his foot.

Suikotsu just chuckled as he swiped his claws through the air with excitement at seeing the blood fly off them.

Mukotsu waddled up to the others, not a stain of blood on him, and looked around. "Where's Jakotsu?"

"He and Kyokotsu went around the back to see if there were more people." Bankotsu explained then stretched and stated, "Well, no point hanging out here. Let's go in."

"Ge-sh." Ginkotsu agreed.

The five males headed into the manor, crossing the courtyard and entering the extravagant home.

The manor was deserted, the lights still lit and some of the futons still disheveled. It was obvious The Band Of Seven had come when everyone was lounging even though it was nearly sunset.

"Looks like they ran when they saw us." Bankotsu said.

"Seems that way." Renkotsu said.

Suddenly, a male scream split the air. The five men turned to see a handsome young man, maybe in his early twenties, come running down the hall, holding his right arm that was spewing blood. His eyes were wide with fear and his breath was coming out in huge huffs.

"He-help!"

Before he got much further than a step, Jakotsu came out from around the corner, wild-eyed and smiling.

"Come back, handsome!"

The man ran to Bankotsu and grabbed his haori, unable to run anymore. "Help…me."

Bankotsu chuckled. "You shouldn't have stopped running."

Before the man could ponder why not, a blade flashed. It dug into the man's left shoulder then ran across his chest out his right side. The man fell to the ground, laying in two pieces, his eyes remaining forever wide.

The now more blood-covered Bankotsu scratched his head as Jakotsu snapped his snake-like blade back to him.

"Stupid guy." Jakotsu said. "It would have been funner if he kept running. I'm not satisfied at all."

"Where's Kyokotsu?" Bankotsu asked.

"Eh? He's outside. He's too big to fit in the manor."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Poor guy. Well, it's getting pretty late. Let's hunker down for the night."

"We haven't eaten yet." Mukotsu said.

"You guys look for food then." Bankotsu turned and started walking down the hall. "I'm tired and dirty. I want to bathe and go to bed. Make sure to save some food for me."

Jakotsu pattered up to Bankotsu. "Save me some food, kay?" he said, looking over his shoulder at his other companions before turning to walk with Bankotsu.

"You coming with?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yup yup!"

Bankotsu chuckled.

Jakotsu intertwined his arm with Bankotsu's and giggled happily.

It took them nearly ten minutes to find the bathhouse. It was on the other side of the manor, hidden in a wide, elegant room adjoined with the main bedroom—most-likely the room the lord of the manor had slept in.

Once they found the bathhouse, they both stripped and climbed into the onsen hot water.

"Aaahh~~!" Jakotsu moaned. "So warm~~~! It's been a long time since we had a manor with a warm bath!"

"It has." Bankotsu said, starting to untie his braid.

Jakotsu giggled and pulled out his hair pin. His bun unfurled and rested against his shoulder blades. He tilted his head and brushed his fingers through his silky black hair, smiling at the soothing motion.

Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu, his own hair completely unbraided and floating on the water's surface. He stared at the snake with a look of slight desire. Until Jakotsu caught him staring. The barbarian turned his head away, trying not to blush. The effeminate man giggled.

"Even though you're so much more manly than me," Jakotsu said, "your hair is so much longer. Maybe you should cut it."

Bankotsu looked at him. He chuckled. "Why should I? I've got the masculinity to pull off long hair."

Jakotsu didn't know what 'masculinity' was but he chuckled anyway.

Then he said, "You know, sometimes I regret we're comrades."

"Oh, why?"

Jakotsu stared at him with desire then moved in close and giggled. "Because I'm sure you would have made great agonized faces for me while drenched in your own blood."

Bankotsu stared down at him with narrowed eyes. Then he reached over and grabbed Jakotsu's hair pin from the snake's bundle of clothes. Jakotsu questioned then he was given an answer as Bankotsu rammed the tip of the hair pin into his palm and drew it across. Bankotsu's face construed in pain for a moment then he smiled at Jakotsu, pain still clouding his expression as blood spewed into the water.

"Well? Is my agonized face great?"

Jakotsu looked at the blood that was drizzling from Bankotsu's hand. Then he chuckled. "Not really agonized. More of pained."

Bankotsu scoffed and grabbed Jakotsu by the chin. He pulled the older man to him and kissed him, the snake's chin become red with Bankotsu's blood.

Jakotsu opened his mouth to welcome the tongue that slipped in.

"Mm!"

Jakotsu shifted positions while his mouth was still connected to Bankotsu and sat on the barbarian's lap. He rested his hands on his brother's shoulders. Bankotsu curled his hands over the snake's hip.

Jakotsu broke the kiss to catch his breath, forehead to forehead with Bankotsu, as they both panted.

Still staring into the snake's eyes, Bankotsu reached down and poked at Jakotsu's hole with his finger.

"Don't do that." Jakotsu said, tilting his head down to the euphoria that the touch caused.

"Why not?" Bankotsu asked, quite puzzled. He knew that Jakotsu's favorite part was the penetration.

"…You'll get water inside me."

Bankotsu stared at the older man incredulous. Then he laughed softly. "I see. Guess I'll have to do something else then."

He leaned down and kissed Jakotsu's neck, sucking the skin till it became red, then lowered further to his collar bone.

Jakotsu raised himself further up, halfway standing on his knees as Bankotsu lowered himself more to suck on the snake's pale chocolate nipple. Jakotsu moaned as he curled one of his hands around Bankotsu's head into his hair while the other rested against the side of the bath.

Bankotsu played with the nipple, biting it gently then sucking it for a moment. Then he worked on the other. Jakotsu held back his moans. He raised himself higher till he was standing on his knees, the water coming up to the middle of his thighs.

Bankotsu went even lower, no longer sitting down but laying on his back—propping one arm under himself so he didn't submerge—and licked Jakotsu's abs. He bit the skin softly then licked his naval. Finally his tongue went farther down to lick the snake's cock.

Jakotsu rested his arms against the side of the tub, leaning against it as he bit back his moans. Bankotsu played with Jakotsu's scrotums, squeezing and kneading them with his palm. Then he reached up and rubbed the spot between his entrance and scrotums, all the while his mouth was still on the effeminate man's cock.

"Ah, ah…" Jakotsu started to shake, his hair cascading over his shoulders.

Bankotsu probed Jakotsu's entrance—which was no longer under the water—then pushed a deft finger in.

"Ah! Mmnhm mm!" he bit back his moans.

Bankotsu chuckled and separated his mouth from Jakotsu's cock with a loud smacking noise. "Why are you holding back?"

"Ah, uh, be-because the-the others might…hear…"

"They're on the other side of the manor. Stop worrying." Bankotsu pushed in another finger.

"Ah! AH! Nn! Ha, good! Feels good, big brother!"

Bankotsu grinned and drew his tongue over the slit of his cock head.

"Yah! Ah!"

Bankotsu's fingers rubbed against the tingling special spot inside, making Jakotsu twitch and his hole tightened.

"Good, Ban—mmn~"

Jakotsu twitched as pre-cum spilled into Bankotsu's mouth. Bankotsu lips rose in a grin as he licked the liquid off the tip. He released. Pushing himself out from under the snake, he positioned himself behind the bent over Jakotsu. He stood on his knees on his knees and prepared his cock to enter, his fingers still inside. He pulled his fingers out slowly then spread Jakotsu's entrance with his index and middle finger. He pushed his member in.

"Ah, Ahn!"

Once the cockhead was in, Bankotsu pulled his fingers away and pushed in till his naval touched the snake's ass.

"Ah, ah! Ban-Bankotsu! Fuck me, ah hah, fuck me hard!"

Bankotsu chuckled and thrust, pulling back and pushing in as hard as he could. Jakotsu squealed in pleasure, tilting his head back and spreading his legs more.

"Yeah, yeah ah! Ah, fuck, Bankotsu! Ah ah, so-so good!"

Bankotsu's face tightened as a euphoric burst of pleasure from hearing the words almost caused him to cum prematurely. But he held back, pausing for a moment. He dug his nails into Jakotsu's hips. Blood trailed down the snake's leg while some blood dripped off the side of his bleeding hand.

Jakotsu chuckled. "What's wrong, Big Brother? Don't you want to fuck me?"

"Shoosh you. I want to enjoy this longer."

Jakotsu chuckled again. "Teens are usually quick to cum."

Jakotsu moved back, thrusting his hips onto Bankotsu. Bankotsu clenched his teeth.

"You…"

Jakotsu did it again. Then he continued to thrust his hips onto the younger's member.

Bakotsu's wasn't able to hold back. His face construing, he grabbed Jakotsu's hips and pulled the snake onto him, filling Jakotsu's insides with cum.

Bankotsu lied in his afterglow, leaning over Jakotsu with his cock still imbedded in the older man's depth. He rested his hands on the side of the tub for support next to Jakotsu's elbows.

Jakotsu laughed silently. "You came really quick this time, big brother. Was I that arousing?"

Bankotsu clenched his teeth, embarrassed at his premature ejaculation. Then he grinned.

Holding onto Jakotsu's hips, he pulled the man back and lied on his back, the water coming up to his chest as he leaned back on his arms. Jakotsu tilted his head back and moaned as he sat on his brother's lap, cock still buried in him, legs strewn out so he was resting completely on Bankotsu. Pre-cum squirted from his tip at the rough movement. Then he moaned quietly as he leaned back on his arms and spread his legs more.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Now who's going to cum prematurely?"

Jakotsu snickered. "I ain't even close to cumming, big brother. It'll take more than that to make me cum, but since you finished on your own—"

"What are you talking about? I could go all night if I have to."

Bankotsu thrust.

"Ah!"

Because of the position the two men were in, Bankotsu couldn't take his arms out from under himself without submerging himself. Because of this, Jakotsu had to sit up on his knees so the barbarian could actually go in and out. Although Jakotsu liked being able to rest when he was being fucked, he didn't mind being on top either—of course, the only other time he was on top was when he was entering the poor handsome men that caught his interest.

Jakotsu moaned and curled his toes, tilting his head back as his cock twitched.

"Ah, so good! Bankotsu, I wanna cum, I wanna cum! More!"

"Turn around, Jakotsu." Bankotsu said, his voice nearly a snarl.

Jakotsu pulled himself off of the younger man and faced him. Bankotsu sat up and pulled himself back until his back touched the wall. Jakotsu followed. Once he could prop against something, Bankotsu beckoned Jakotsu. The snake straddled the barbarian then lowered himself till he had his brother's cock back in his depth.

"Ah!"

Bankotsu grabbed Jakotsu by his ass and lifted him up and down his length while the older man wrapped his arms around the teens' neck and moaned in his ear—which caused goose pimples to light up and down Bankotsu's flesh.

"Ah, ah, Ban-Bankotsu—ah nah—Bankotsu!"

"Jakotsu…"

"Bankotsu, make me bleed! I want to feel the blood! Bite me, please!"

Bankotsu obliged. He kissed Jakotsu's shoulder, licking the skin, then dug his teeth into the flesh.

"AH!"

Jakotsu could feel the skin tear and he could smell the blood but the thing to cause him to splatter Bankotsu and himself white with cum was the sight of the arousing red liquid seeping down his arm. Jakotsu held Bankotsu, digging his nails into his brother's shoulder blades and tearing the skin.

Seeing Jakotsu climax made Bankotsu come sooner than he expected. He raised Jakotsu two more times before filling the snake with more of his seeds.

The two lied in an afterglow, Jakotsu resting his forehead against Bankotsu's shoulder. Both were completely exhausted.

Once Bankotsu got his breath back, he chuckled and said, "Seems we dirtied the water a lot more than intended. Hope the others weren't hoping for a bath."

Jakotsu giggled. "On the plus side, we'll be really clean."

Bankotsu laughed and kissed the snake's forehead. Jakotsu allowed the gentle act to continue for a moment longer before he separated from the barbarian. He bent over the tub. Reaching back with one hand while the other propped himself up, je fingered himself. He spread his entrance open with his index and ring finger while his middle finger served as a guide for the cum to come out.

"You came a lot." Jakotsu stated, looking over his shoulder at the leader.

"I came twice. Of course there's a lot." Bankotsu said as he stretched. Then he winced as he moved his clawed shoulders.

Jakotsu chuckled. "Does that hurt?"

Bankotsu didn't answer. Then he said, "You know, sometimes I regret we're comrades too."

"Why?" Jakotsu looked at him wide-eyed.

"Because before I became comrades with you, I never knew I could bleed so easily."

Jakotsu stared at him, incredulous for a moment, then he laughed heartily.

"Oh, big brother!" the snake squealed, throwing his arms around Bankotsu's neck. "That makes me happy! That means," Jakotsu pulled his face back to look at his brother, "that I'm the only person who gets to see your agonized face."

Bankotsu chuckled and kissed Jakotsu's cheek. "You're the only person I trust enough to let see it, brother."

* * *

**Done! Woot!**

**Okay, so these two I find cute but you know their the stereotype gay couple in the whole Inuyasha series so there are a lot of these. I wish to point this out, I did not write this to add to that number, though I obvious did. I wrote this cuz I was bored and I wanted to write something like a blood-orgy without going to the extreme. These two seemed like the best candidates for that-except for the obvious Jakotsu X Inuyasha (which I do plan to do, Q.E.D).**

**So yeah, I wrote this. I had fun. I plan to do these two again. Originally I was going to write a major blood-orgy with these two but as I was writing, it became cutesy so it's like 'ah, shit, better go along with this and write the other one later.' So this is the outcome of a censored (?) BanXJa.**

**Hope to see you next time around. Next will either be a NarXInu, BanXJa, or JaXInu. I haven't decided yet. I've been going in order so far but certain events may lead to me doing the JaXInu first.**

**Anywho, see you next time about.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
